Hospitals
by Crazy4NCIS
Summary: 'Hospitals.' thought Steve McGarrett. 'Five-0 should rent a room here and make it into Five-0 headquarters.' ONE SHOT. Set in Season Two after Lori. Better explanation in A/N.


**A/N: This story is a ONE SHOT. I don't know if this story ended up where it was supposed to go but my muse and plot bunnies wouldn't let me write it any other way. It is set in the Second Season after Lori. As for the end I feel like I should add more but my muse can't/won't let me.**

**This story is unbeta'd. Reviews would be helpful. Constructive criticism is welcome but any rude, nasty or vulgar comments will not be tolerated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. It belongs to CBS. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

'_Hospitals._' thought Steve McGarrett as he walked in the emergency room doors with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalauaka trailing behind him. 'Five_-0 should rent a room here and make it into the Five-0 headquarters cause we're here so much._' He continued walking until he reached the reception area.

"Hey Nancy." he said to the woman who was manning the reception desk. "He behaving himself?"

The woman in charge of the evening shift looked up at Steve. She was in her early 50's, wearing a pair of blue nurse scrubs. She didn't need to ask who the 'he' was that Steve talking about. Everyone in the ER Department knew who Five-0 was, and they also knew to expect them more often than not.

"Well he's trying to behave. He argued with the Doctor for about 15 minutes until the Doctor said he could go if he could get out of bed without any help."

"Let me guess," replied Chin. "He was barely able to lift his head off the bed?"

"Close." responded Nancy. "He couldn't lift his legs off the bed. They hurt too much. He then spent the next 30 minutes bitching and moaning at all the nurses and techs about how'd he be alright once he got home and had people stop poking and prodding at him."

'_Danny started ranting already. That's not good. He hasn't even been here an hour yet._' thought Steve.

"Sorry." Kono replied, pulling Steve out of his thoughts, "He wants to get out of here as soon as. He loathes hospitals."

"Can we see him?" asked Steve.

"You do realise visiting hours are over?" replied Nancy.

That was not the response they were looking for. Steve levelled a glare at Nancy. Before she could respond a male nurse rushed into reception. "Nancy, Detective Williams is starting to get agitated again. He's saying something about his daughter."

"You know," said Steve, "He won't settle down until he knows his daughter is ok."

"And don't bother trying to medicate him," added Chin "He will react violently if you try to make him sleep before he knows Grace is alright."

"We can calm him down." reasoned Kono.

Nancy looked at the three members of Five-0. They looked determined to see their friend and colleague by any means necessary, be it with or without the knowledge of the nurses.

"Alright, you can visit him for 20 minutes. If you can calm him down and get him to stop fighting with us; I might even let one of you stay the night with him. And I mean 20 minutes, I will be timing you. Are we clear?" She levelled them with a pretty good imitation of the glare Steve gave her seconds ago.

"Crystal." replied Chin.

"Good." she turned to the male nurse. "Matt, bring them to Detective Williams' room and if they are not out in 20 minutes come and get me."

Matt nodded and escorted them to Danny's room then left them to it.

All three of them entered Danny's room to find the man himself ranting at another nurse.

"I will not calm down until I know my daughter is alright." came the loud yell from the bed. "And don't even think about giving me anything to calm down."

'_This is going to be fun._' thought Kono sarcastically as she looked at the two men with her.

Danny stopped his rant as his eyes fell on his three colleagues and friends as they entered. They barely made it in the room before he bombarded them with questions.

"Is Grace alright? Did someone tell her? Did you pick her up from school?"

Steve stepped forward. "Whoa, calm down Danny." He placed his hand on his partners arm. "Gracie's fine, I went to the school and told her as soon as the last bell rang. Then I rang Rachel and she managed to pick Grace up from school. Grace told me to tell you that she loves you and she asked me to bring her for a visit tomorrow."

Danny looked like he had another question but Steve anticipated it.

"She also said she wouldn't come because she knew that her Danno would not like her to see him this way and that he could use the time to sleep. She also expects you to phone her before bed like you always do and that she'll take that as a sign that you are ok."

Danny looked relieved. Chin changed the subject.

"So how you doing brah?"

Danny replied "Good, I'd be even better if I could go home." He glared at the nurse that was leaving his room.

"You gave us a bit of a fright." said Kono as she took in Danny's appearance. Basically Danny was a mess. His shirt was untucked and torn; his pants were stained with dirt and mud. All the skin that Kono could see was covered in bruises and cuts of various types. Oddly enough Danny's hair was still in place. It was still perfectly coiffed the way it had been before this mess happened. '_I need to find out what kind of products Danny uses for his hair._' thought Kono. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Matt the male nurse coming back into the room.

"Nancy says you have five minutes left."

Kono and Chin looked at Steve.

"I'm not leaving him here alone tonight." stated Steve.

Matt replied "Nancy said since you seemed to calm Detective Williams down you can stay but the two of you..." He pointed to Chin and Kono. "...will have to leave until visiting hours tomorrow.

"Boss we'll come back in the morning and relieve you and you can sleep for a few hours before you go and pick up Grace." responded Kono. "You look like death warmed over; if Grace sees you like that you'll scare her even more than she already is."

Steve opened his mouth to retort but Chin cut him off.

"She's right Steve; you look like you should be in bed next to Danny."

"They're both right, you look like hell and I'm not letting you pick up my daughter looking like you were dragged though a hedge backwards." spoke Danny from the hospital bed. "I know you won't leave tonight so when you go home in the morning go to bed and sleep. The Doctors will be running tests in the morning to make sure I'm ok before I'm discharged. When I call Grace I'll be telling her you won't be picking her up till after lunch."

Steve looked resigned and said "Fine."

Chin fished around in his pocket and removed a cell phone. He placed it on the tray in front of Danny.

"We found this in your office you left without it."

"We'll see you both in the morning." pronounced Kono as both she and Chin headed out the door.

"Thanks Chin, Kono." Danny said as they left. He turned to Steve. "Will you sit down before you fall down."

Steve glared at Danny but took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Danny looked vindicated and picked up his cell phone and made the phone call he was most looking forward to and dreading.

"Hey Monkey." he said as soon as the call was answered. He paused as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm fine Monkey, just a little bit bruised and sore. They're going to run a few more tests tomorrow morning to make sure everything is ok then Uncle Steve is going to bring you to see me after lunch." He paused again. "Danno loves you too Monkey. So what did you do for the day?"

Steve let Danny's phone conversation wash over him as he delved into his thoughts again. He thought was right the first time he entered the hospital. '_I should definitely move Headquarters here._'


End file.
